


They'll Take You Away!

by daviderl



Series: Buffy the Vampire Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the S5 Episode "Tough Love" Buffy tells Dawn if she won't go to school Buffy will be found unfit as her guardian and they'll take her away.</p>
<p>In the S6 episode "Gone" Buffy is turned invisible by The Trio's invisibility ray. She goes to Social Services and makes the social worker think she's going crazy, and replaces Dawn's files with pages that only say "All work and no play make Doris a dull girl".</p>
<p>But what if they really did take Dawn away? What could Buffy do? What would she do?</p>
<p>Sorry, no vamps, demons, witchcraft or butt-kicking action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Take You Away!

 

 

 

  
**"They'll Take You Away!"**   
**Buffy's Kitchen**   
**Monday Morning**   
**10:45 a.m.**

The phone rang and Willow answered it.

"Hello. Yes she it. Just a minute."

Willow put her hand over the mouth piece and said, "Buffy it's for you. Some woman."

Buffy took the phone.  "Hello. This is Buffy …. Oh, hello …. What? What did you say? …. And you LET them? …. How could you let them do that? …. Where did they take her? …. Oh, you can bet your sweet ass I will!"

Buffy slammed the phone down so hard, she broke it.

"Buffy? What?"

"They took Dawn. They went to the school and took her right out of class. They took her away!"

"Who? Who took her? And where?"

"Some social workers. They took her downtown."

"But how could they do that?"

"That was Dawn's principal on the phone. She said they had a court order to take custody of her."

"But I thought that was all taken care of when you were all invisible and made it look like the social worker lady was crazy."

"I thought it was too, but apparently somebody reopened the case."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going down to the Social Services office and find out just what the hell's going on. And if I have to, I'll drag Dawn out of there, and DARE anybody to stop me!"

"Uh, Buffy? Before you go – you might want to cool down some. I think the last thing you want to do is piss off a bunch of red-tape civil servants. Sometimes they DO have the law on their side."

"I've got to get dressed. I'll let you know what happened when I, when WE, get back."

"Just – don't hurt anybody. 'kay?"

 

 

  
**The Department of Social Services**   
**Monday Morning**   
**11:45 a.m.**

  
Buffy left the elevator on the third floor and walked up to the receptionist.

"My name is Buffy Summers. I need to talk to somebody about my sister being kidnapped from school and brought here."

"And what is your sister's name?"

"Dawn Summers."

"One moment, please."

The woman typed in Dawn's name, looked at her monitor, then said, "You'll need to speak to Mrs. Kendall. However, she is on the telephone right now. If you'll take a seat, I'll tell her you're here as soon as she's free."

Buffy sat down on an uncomfortable sofa and looked at the clock; it was 11:50.

*

Buffy lost patience and went back to the receptionist.

"I've been waiting and waiting, and now I'm tired of it."

Buffy then headed directly for the door with "Martha Kendall" stenciled on it.

"You can't go in there! Security!"

A beefy uniformed guard stepped in Buffy path, but with one punch with the palm of her hand to his chest, she drove the guard backward through the door and halfway into the office. Mrs. Kendall ran to the farthest corner of her office, trembling with fear.

Buffy walked over to her, grabbed her by the throat and said through her teeth, "You people took my sister. You've got five minutes to get her here or somebody's getting seriously hurt. You understand me?"

Mrs. Kendall choked out a yes and Buffy dragged her to the desk and handed her the phone. In less than five minutes Dawn was there.

"If anyone goes near my sister again, I will come back here and tear this office into little bitty pieces, and you with it. Are we clear?"

"P-p-perfectly clear, Miss Summers."

*

"Miss Summers!"

"Huh? What?" Buffy said, coming out of her daydream.

"I said Mrs. Kendall will see you now."

Buffy looked at the clock. She has been waiting five minutes. She walked into the office, closed the door behind her, and walked to the front of the desk, ignoring the chairs.

"Where's Dawn? Where's my sister? How can you just take her away like that?"

"Miss Summers, please, sit down. I understand you're angry, but you need to understand our position."

Buffy glared at the woman for a few seconds, then sat down in the chair.

"I want to know why Dawn was taken out of school and dragged off like some low-life criminal. You couldn't have come to our house, and – discussed this?"

"It's been our experience that taking a child into custody at the parents' home often results in violent confrontations and the police become involved."

"You still haven't said why you took her. And where is she, by-the-way? I want to see her!"

"You will, in time. But as to the reason why she was put into protective custody – well, they are numerous. And I'll go into each of them in detail. But for the moment, I think it's best if your contact with Dawn is put on the back burner."

Knowing her anger would only make things worse, Buffy held her tongue.

Mrs. Kendall continued. "Miss Summers, I know you think Dawn is being punished. But it isn't anything Dawn has done. It is you and your lifestyle."

"My lifestyle? What are you talking about?"

"When I took over Mrs. Kroger's cases, some of them were cut and dried. But others, like this one, had a decidedly unhealthy aspect to them. And although the files concerning this case were obviously sabotaged, her field notes showed a disturbing trend regarding you and your way of life."

"I don't understand."

"After several weeks of investigation, it has come to our attention that you spend almost every night not at home, but rather, walking the streets of Sunnydale. And many times you do not return home until sunup or later. And you are more often than not accompanied by a mysterious individual whose only identification seems to be that of 'Spike.' So you see, your nighttime activities, and this enigmatic man you spend your nights with, lead us to one of two conclusions. Either you are involved with drugs – buying, selling, or both, and this Spike is your protection...."

"Drugs!" Buffy exclaimed. "I don't even take aspirin!"

Mrs. Kendall continued as if she never heard Buffy's protest. "…or he is your supplier – a common drug dealer. But, if you aren't dealing in drugs, then the only other explanation is that you are prostituting yourself and this Spike character is your pimp."

At this accusation Buffy burst out laughing. "You've GOT to be kidding me!" she was finally able to say. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my whole life."

"Then do you have another reason, an acceptable, legitimate excuse for your all-night strolls?"

"Yes. The reason I go out at night is because – because I have insomnia. And I get restless. Restless leg! I have restless leg. But I'm still home in time to see Dawn off to school. And if I'm late, Willow and Tara are always there."

Mrs. Kendall turned a page of the stack of papers in the file folder she was referring to.

"Ah, yes. Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. I understand they are students at UC Sunnydale."

"They are."

"You first met Miss Rosenberg when you enrolled at Sunnydale High School when you were a sophomore. Is that accurate?"

"It is."

"And you met Miss MacClay while you were attending UC Sunnydale?"

"Yes. My god! Did you investigate EVERYBODY?"

"I assure you, Miss Summers, our investigations are very thorough. Anything that affects Dawn's welfare is important to us. But to continue. I understand the two women have an intimate relationship. Is that correct?"

"Do you mean are they in love? Yes. They love each other very much! Is that a problem?"

"Miss Summers, I went to college, so I know that young women often experiment sexually. But that kind of aberrant behavior is not the only problem. It has been reported that they have an unhealthy obsession with the occult. They have been seen attending meetings of various Wiccan groups on campus. And they have even been overheard as referring to themselves as witches. Now, really – is that the kind of unwholesome exposure you want Dawn subjected to?"

"I can't see where it's hurting anything. Dawn is smart enough to know what's real and what isn't."

Mrs. Kendall turned to another page in the folder. "Isn't it a fact that Dawn often visits an occult shop called The Magic Box after school?"

"Yes. If she knows I won't be home when she gets out of school, she goes there to do her homework until I get there. And Willow and Tara are usually waiting for her."

"Are you aware of the mortality rate of the owners of that establishment? At least three of the proprietors were savagely murdered. It doesn't seem to me that it is a particularly safe place for Dawn to be frequenting."

"That's – true, I guess. But not since Giles bought it!"

Once again she turned pages in the folder, then read briefly.

"Rupert Giles. I hadn't intended to get to him just yet. But since you mentioned him, let's see what we have."

Mrs. Kendall read for a few more seconds, then said, "To be perfectly honest, Mr. Giles is almost as much a mystery as your Spike friend. His educational credentials are most impressive. Of course, the quality of English schools far surpasses the ones here in the U.S. And I see he was curator of the British Museum. But here is where the mystery arises. For some unknown reason, he left that extraordinary job to come to Sunnydale to serve as a lowly high school librarian. Did he ever happen to mention why he made such a drastic change in occupations?"

Buffy shook her head and lied. "No. Giles never said anything to me about that."

"I also find it quite strange that you don't call him 'Mr. Giles.' You refer to him by his last name only. That strikes me as somewhat disrespectful. Do you care to comment on that?"

"I – don't know. I suppose it started out as a joke. He's very British – stiff upper lippy and all that, and British butlers seem to be called 'Jeeves', so I guess one just followed the other."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "But he never seemed to mind."

"You developed quite a, umm – friendship with Mr. Giles."

"I did. He's a friend and a confidant, somebody I trust, and can talk to, and sometimes get advice from."

"I can understand that, what with an absentee father. And a mother who spent far too much time running her art gallery to take time to see to the needs of her daughters."

"NO!" Buffy exclaimed, coming to her feet, barely able to contain her anger. "You WILL NOT say anything about my mother! After my dad left, she did everything she could to see that we had a roof over our heads and food on the table. She loved us, and every day she showed us how much. You will NOT talk about her. Not EVER!"

After a few seconds Buffy sat back down still seething.

Mrs. Kendall took a deep breath, then continued. "Very well. So, back to Mr. Giles. I also see that in the past couple of years, he's made several return trips to England. And he is in the process of transferring ownership of the Magic Box to…" Once again she turned a page and read the name. "…an Anya Jenkins."

"So?"

"Miss Jenkins is in a romantic relationship with an individual named Alexander Harris, is she not?"

"Yes!" Buffy acknowledged, her patience growing thin. "They are engaged. The future Mr. and Mrs. Joe Normal."

"Yet, they are living together without the benefit of marriage. Living in sin, as it were."

"Along with thousands of other couples!"

"But thousands of other couples aren't flaunting it in Dawn's impressionable face."

Buffy's mouth opened to reply, but Mrs. Kendall went on before she could say anything.

"Miss Summers, individually, these incidents and problems are comparatively minor. But when one after another is piled upon each other, a very disturbing pattern emerges. One that makes me wonder why Dawn hasn't been removed from your home long before now."

"Now just a damned minute!"

"How old are you, Miss Summers?"

"Huh? How old am I? I'm twenty two."

"Which means I've been doing my job longer than you've been alive. So believe me when I tell you, I do know what I'm talking about."

Buffy gritted her teeth, bit her tongue and held her anger. After a couple tense minutes and many deep breaths, Buffy finally said, "Okay. There may have been problems. So what do I have to do to get Dawn back?"

Mrs. Kendall smiled for the first time. "I'm glad to see you recognize there are, indeed, problems. Which means the first step to resolving this situation is at hand."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well, the first thing you need to do is prove you have the financial resources to take care of Dawn. I presume so far you have been existing on the insurance money you received after your mother's passing?"

"Yes."

"Well that won't last forever, now will it? Do you have any marketable skills to speak of? Some way to earn a living?"

"I've done some waitressing. Which I know barely pays minimum wage. But with tips, I can make pretty good money. Although, there aren’t that many restaurants in Sunnydale."

"True. But every day I pass that Double Meat Palace on my way to and from work. And they always have a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window."

"That might be something. And I know sometimes you have to work a double shift, so that means extra pay."

"But just remember that with any job you take, you have to be home when Dawn leaves for school in the morning and be there when she comes home in the afternoon."

"But if Willow or Tara are there, I can still work the extra hours."

"Miss Summers, I don't think you understand what I've been saying. Neither Miss Rosenberg, nor Miss Maclay, can live in the same house with Dawn. At fifteen, she is much too impressionable to have such negative influences in her life. Even now, I'm sure she has seen much more than other teenage girls her age."

"Can't argue with that," Buffy mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me? You said something?"

"No. It's just – it seems like you're saying I can only work six, maybe seven hours a day. How am I supposed to earn enough money to take care of everything if I can't work enough hours to make a decent salary?"

"Well, you strike me as an intelligent young woman. I'm sure you'll be able to work things out."

Buffy took an exasperated breath. "Fine. So what else?"

"Well, obviously, the Magic Box is off limits. And I think it would be best if Dawn's time with Miss Jenkins and Mr. Harris is severely curtailed."

"You're cutting her off from everyone she loves, and who love her? So the only people she'll get to see are the few friends she has in school?"

"Dawn won't be returning to her school. We have an excellent in-house tutoring program."

"You know, this sounds an awful lot like she's being held prisoner – can't leave, can't see her family, can't see her friends."

"I know you are getting tired of hearing this, but everything being done is for Dawn's protection and for her welfare."

"And no matter what I do, or how hard I try, it will never be enough. Is that it? It IS, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure I know…."

"The only way you can justify your job is to make sure Dawn, and probably dozens of other kids, never go home. You have to make sure they stay locked up in this – stinking system, so you'll have a job."

"I assure you, Miss Summers, that certainly is NOT the case."

"Well, you sure could have fooled ME!"

"Very well. I see that our attempt at civilized conversation has broken down."

Mrs. Kendall passed an envelope to Buffy.

"If you are truly committed to having Dawn returned to your custody, here is a list of things you will need to do in order to make that happen. I know you want to see her. Come back next week, show me that you are making the effort, and I will allow you a short visit with her."

Buffy got up and started to leave, very unsatisfied with the way things turned out. Just as she got to the door Mrs. Kendall said, "You know, a positive attitude can go a long way."

"I'm sure it can."

"Oh, Miss Summers, one more thing."

"Now what?"

"When the two associates went to Dawn's school to get her, she became quite agitated, as would be expected, but more than once she said, and I quote, 'My sister is so going to kick your sorry asses!' "

"What would you expect her to say? 'Take me away'?"

"I can't help but wonder what kind of household she is living in where her first thought was for her sister to do bodily harm to personnel just doing their job."

Buffy started to answer, but knew there wasn't much she could say in her defense.

 

  
**Buffy's Kitchen**   
**Monday Afternoon**   
**4:45 p.m.**

"And that's it?" Willow asked. "You have a list of impossible rules to follow or no Dawn?"

"That's it. I have to get a job, but can work only while she's in school. But I have to make enough money to support both of us."

"What about your patrolling? You can't abandon that."

"Well, apparently her spy, or spies, haven't seen me in any cemeteries, so I guess I'll just concentrate on them."

"Buffy, if it will help you get Dawn back, I can move back into the dorm," Tara volunteered.

"Thanks. But Willow has to move out too. She doesn't want either one of you anywhere near Dawn. She seems to think your relationship is – what's the word she used? – abhorrent? Something like that. And she was really down on the Wicca. I guess she thinks you guys worship the devil."

"We do NOT," Willow said loudly.

"Well I know that, but it sure sounded like she thinks so. Oh, also Anya and Xander have to stay away as well. She kept talking about them living in sin, and flaunting it in Dawn's face."

"She sounds kind of like a prude. Is she like a hundred years old?" Willow asked.

"No. She's about fifty or so. But she did strike me as pretty religious."

"How so?"

"Well, she was wearing a necklace and a cross, which living on the Hellmouth, makes a lot of sense. But she had a huge picture on one wall of a guy who obviously is supposed to be Jesus. And he's surrounded by a bunch of little kids and has his hands on top of two of their heads. And on another wall was this big cross and a Jesus – in living color. Right down to red spots on his hands and feet."

"That's religious, alright."

"You know, I don't have a problem with that, not at all. But it's like she's trying to make everybody live the way she thinks they should. Shouldn't people be allowed to believe whatever they want to without other people trying to convert them, or condemn them?"

"Well, of course they should."

No one spoke for a few moments, not having a solution to anything.

"Where's that invisibility ray gun when you need it?" Willow eventually said.

Buffy chuckled, then answered, "Don't think that would help this time. I'm sure that lady has all her files backed up. And her backups are probably backed up."

"She kind of sounds like Snyder. You know how he was always on your case about, well, everything."

"She does, doesn't she?" Buffy thought for a minute. "You don't think he was reincarnated into her, do you?"

"I was thinking she sounds more like that guy from the Council – Clinton Travels, or whatever his name was," Tara said. "You know, the way he kept making you go through all those tests and the interviews with everybody when they came here about Glory."

"Quentin Travers. And you're right," Buffy said. "She surely does."

"Buffy, did you ever think about getting a lawyer?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I did. But good ones cost a LOT of money. Money I don't have. And if I did have that much money I wouldn't worry about paying all the bills."

"Maybe you could find one who'd take the case pro bono," Tara suggested. "Sometimes they do that."

"Couldn't hurt to ask around, I guess. But, in the meantime, I guess I'll have to start checking things off this list."

 

  
**Department of Social Services**   
**Visiting Room B**   
**Friday Afternoon**   
**3:35 p.m.**

Buffy was shown to Visiting Room B and was told Dawn would be there shortly. She looked around. It wasn't a big room, maybe twenty five feet by twenty five. Several small windows were near the ceiling, too high and too small for anyone to escape through. Along one wall was a worn out looking sofa and an easy chair. In the middle of the room was a table with chairs on three sides. Buffy sat down in one of the chairs facing the door. Ten minutes later Dawn came into the room accompanied by Mrs. Kendall. Buffy and Dawn immediately had their arms around each other, tears in both their eyes.

"Still strong," Dawn whispered in Buffy's ear, trying not to sound like she was in too much pain.

"Oh, Dawny, I'm so sorry. I just missed you so much."

"Me too."

They sat down on opposite sides of the table, holding both hands.

"How've you been? They treating you okay? How's the food?"

"I'm okay – been better, been worse. Food's alright. I'm not starving."

"I brought you some of your clothes," Buffy said, putting a paper grocery bag on the table. "They said you could use some."

"I'll take that," Mrs. Kendall said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in. Buffy handed the bag to her and she began looking through it.

"Do we get any privacy?" Buffy asked.

"No."

"You think I'm going to beat her up or something?"

"Or something. We can't risk you passing her any contraband."

"It doesn't matter," Dawn said. "I'm getting used to being watched all the time."

"I hear you have a tutor. That working out okay?"

Dawn gave a short negative laugh. "There are five other girls in my classes about my age – older and younger. And I guess they haven't been in school much, so they're teaching us from books I had in the seventh and eighth grade. It's – boring."

"Well, look on the bright side – at least you'll make all A's."

After the fourth time Dawn wrinkled her nose, Buffy asked, "What's wrong?

"Something in here kind of – smells."

Dawn put one hand next to her mouth so Mrs. Kendall couldn't see, and whispered, "Have you been patrolling at the city dump?"

"Dawn!" Mrs. Kendall interrupted. "No whispering. If you can't say something out loud, then it doesn't need to be said at all."

"Yes ma'am. No ma'am." Then to Buffy she said, "Well?"

"Is that me? I thought it was this room. I had to get a job … at the Double Meat Palace."

"Cool! Can you bring me some burgers and fries?"

"I don't know, maybe. Anyway, I started a few days ago. I'm working double shifts to try to make enough money so that when you come home we can get by with me working just one."

"Why can't you still work two of them? Willow and Tara will be there."

"No, they won't. They had to move out."

"Why?"

"It was one of the conditions of you coming back. Apparently, 'some people' think that lesbians who dabble in 'pretend magic' are a bad influence on you."

"That's CRAP!"

"Dawn!" Mrs. Kendall broke in again. "Language."

"Sorry."

"Tara moved back into the dorm. But she took the last available room, so Willow's staying with Xander and Anya for now. Xander has to go out of his way to take her to class, then drop Anya off at the magic shop before he goes to the construction site."

"I bet Anya's loving that."

"She thinks Willow should get her own car, or chip in for gas. Anyway, Will said it's not too bad. They put a bed and small dresser in a small room they have, maybe it was supposed to be walk-in closet. Anyway she's not on the sofa, so she has some privacy.

"Why didn't she go back home?"

"Well, I think she is still a bit uncomfortable living with her mom after that whole MOO thing."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"The house sure is big – and empty, with nobody there but me. But I keep most of the lights off, and I only turn on the water heater when I want to take a hot, hot shower or do the dishes, so I'm saving money there."

"Hard to wash that smell off, huh?"

"Apparently. So, are you making any friends?"

"I guess. I really don't have much in common with the other girls. They're in and out of foster homes, so they have kind of an attitude, you know?"

"I can imagine."

"So, is anybody else going to visit me?"

"I don't know. They'll have to fill out a form; I did. And then it will have to be approved. But I'll talk to them. They all miss you and I know they want to see you."

"Ten more minutes," Mrs. Kendall said.

"This is all the time we get?"

"Nine more minutes."

Buffy quelled her anger. "So can I bring you anything else next time? Magazines? Books? Any favorite clothes?"

"Something from the Double Meat Palace? One of those Medley burger combos would be great, and a large chocolate shake."

"I'll see what I can do."

"When can you come back?"

"Next week, I think."

Buffy looked over to Mrs. Kendall, who nodded, then went back to pretending to read her magazine.

"Dawn, I'm going to get you back home. You can count on it. And sooner than anyone thinks."

"I know you will. But if it takes longer, that's okay. I know you're trying."

"Trying, and going to succeed."

After one last, long hug and exchanging 'I love you's' Buffy left, and Dawn went back to her room to wait for supper.

 

  
**The Magic Shop**   
**Monday Afternoon**   
**4:50 p.m.**

When Buffy entered the Magic Box, everyone was already there – Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara.

"I'm glad you guys made it," Buffy said. "I've got news."

"I was already here," Anya said.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Willow noted. "Is the news good news?"

"It is," Buffy answered, smiling broadly. "I took your advice and went to see a lawyer. It was one of those ones with free first-time consultations. And it seems like that the Social Services lady overstepped her boundaries – big time."

"How so?"

"Well, first off, there is no reason, no legal reason, why you and Tara can't be living in the same house with Dawn. And there is no reason why Dawn can't visit with Xander and Anya. And there's no reason why she can't come here anytime she wants to."

"So why the big whoop-de-doo about Dawn hanging with all of us?" Xander asked.

"Because she is really religious and everybody should live exactly the way she thinks they should. The lawyer said he wouldn't be surprise if there have been complaints about her from other parents who've had their kids taken away."

"So everything was bogus?" Tara asked.

"No, not entirely. Apparently I'm the problem. He said that my not having a job to support Dawn was a valid concern, but now that I'm working, AND working double shifts, it makes it seem like I’m really trying to do the right thing for Dawn."

"What about you walking around all night?" Willow brought up. "You know – the drugs or prostitution?"

"That was another big concern. But I told him I'd take drug tests all day long if they wanted me to. And he said that since no one had actually seen me soliciting, then those allegations 'have no merit'."

"Does that mean we can move back in? If you want us to?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! I love you guys being there. But there was one thing he mentioned."

"Good or bad?"

"Well, I'm not sure. He said that it would look better if I had paying tenants. You know, to look like there was more income coming into the household."

"Of course we could pay something. Tara?"

"Sure. It's only fair, since we've been living there for free all summer."

"Any more roadblocks?" Xander asked.

"Well, there is still all the legal stuff to take care of. So, I hired him. And it's not going to cost as much as I thought."

"Right," Anya said. "Lawyers. You can't trust them, you know. When I was a Vengeance Demon, after scummy boyfriends and husbands, lawyers were third on the list for revenge."

"We'll be glad to chip in if it'll help," Xander volunteered.

"Chip in?" Anya said. "Chip IN ?"

"He thinks we won’t even have to go to court. He said he'll file all the papers and talk to the judge in chambers. He said two thousand dollars would be enough. And even if something happens and we do have to go to court, that's all he'll charge."

"Really?" Willow said. "That doesn't sound like any lawyer I ever heard of."

"I wondered about that too. But it turns out, he kind of knows me. He was one of the chaperones at the Prom. And he was there for that whole 'Class Protector' thing. Of course he didn't have a clue what it was all about, so he asked his daughter, and apparently she said some pretty good things about me. So he's cutting me a break. Now, he has to charge something because he's just one of the partners and he has to answer to them, something about billable hours. But from the way he talks, Dawn could be back home in a week, maybe less."

"Oh, Buffy that's so great!"

"Xander! Chip in?"

 

 

 

**The End**


End file.
